


Jealous

by NorthernSerpent



Series: Falice: From A to Z [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/pseuds/NorthernSerpent
Summary: Alice shows FP that he belongs to her.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> For anybody reading the previous instalment of this A to Z series, Inked... Not to worry. Then rest will be posted in the near future. It's just that I got inspired by J and absolutely HAD to write it out. 
> 
> In this instalment, Alice and FP get kinky af. It's way more explicit than anything I've ever written so I'm super excited/nervous.

“Alice? You here?” FP called as he pushed open his creaky door. It was just before noon and her station wagon was parked out front which was all kinds weird.

She didn't do spontaneous visits unless something was very very wrong.

There was a time, not long ago, where he hated her guts and his phone was consistently dead. Alice always had the courtesy to call beforehand even if he rarely picked up. She would leave a scathing message before showing up to yell at him about some Serpent information she uncovered in the pursuit of journalism.

Nowadays, Alice called to invite herself over and FP made sure his phone was always charged.

She parked far away and never stayed the night. Never left any evidence behind.

So this was… _unexpected_.

The first thing he noticed when entering the trailer were her suede boots neatly tucked against the wall. The thigh high ones she had bought just a few days ago.

He liked those boots. He liked the way they looked and he liked the way they felt wrapped around him with the heels digging into his ass as she came apart around him

He surveyed the rest of the trailer to find a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom. He followed it, picking up her discarded coat, dress and bra along the way. FP’s breath hitched when he noticed her panties hanging around the door handle.

He gently pushed the door open to find Alice sitting on his bed, headboard, knees to her chest. She flipped through a magazine - probably _The_ _New Yorker_ \- while wearing nothing but his blue flannel and her glasses.

“There you are. About time,” she closed the magazine and tossed it and her glasses aside. “I was getting cold so I borrowed a shirt. You don’t mind, do you FP?”

“Not at all,” FP swallowed. Only her top two buttons were done up. It was taking everything in him not to ravage her right there and then. He tossed her clothes onto the dresser. “How did you get in here?”

“You really shouldn’t hide the key under the gnome anymore. It’s literally Riverdale’s worst kept secret.” Alice stretched her legs over his blanket and spread them slightly. “By the way, that key is mine now.”

“Yeah, sure. That’s fine,” FP shrugged. Her hands were slowly moving south. Fuck, she was hot. FP made a decision and kicked off his shoes. In two steps, he had her pinned under him. “What are you doing here, Alice?” he growled.

She smiled and gently stroked his jawline with her thumb. “Isn’t it obvious?”

FP wiped away her grin with a sloppy kiss.

 

-

 

At breakfast earlier that day, Betty picked at her cereal before getting the courage to ask a seemingly innocuous question. “Mom, did you know Jughead’s mom in high school like you knew FP?”

Alice choked on her coffee.

Sometimes she regretted mentioning her and FP’s past to her inquisitive daughter, but she was trying this new thing where she was honest. She placed her mug on the table and eyed Betty warily.

“To be totally honest, Elizabeth, I did not know Gladys very well. She was always strung out, rarely attended classes and dropped out the first chance she got. She apparently became a Serpent at some point after I left. Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious,” Betty said. “Jughead’s super anxious about her and Jellybean’s visit.”

“The bus is coming back to Riverdale?” Alice’s eyes widened. “For how long?”

She felt like she had been punched in the gut. Of course, she had always known this was possibility since FP took off his ring but never bothered to do the paperwork. This is what happened when one had an undefined relationship with a still-mearried man.

Still, FP should have mentioned it.

“I don't think Jug knows how long she's staying,” Betty shrugged. “He's freaking out. He used to want his family back together, but she really hurt him when she didn’t let him stay with her when FP was arrested.”

“That glorified stripper did what?” Alice exclaimed.

“It was a long time ago,” Betty handwaved while Alice gaped. “What Jug’s the most worried about is that she’ll trigger FP and cause him to backslide. He’s been doing so well lately.”

“Has he?” Alice took a careful sip from her coffee. “I haven’t noticed.”

-

 

With FP now worshipping her breasts, Alice liked to think she had something to do with why he was doing so well. Her fingers raked through his hair, keeping his fully-clothed self pressed against her. When he started to pepper kisses further down, she tugged his hair eliciting a moan.

Alice hadn’t come to the trailer in the middle of the day for that.

“Get up,” she commanded and he immediately rolled off her. “I have something else in mind.”

FP’s eyebrow shot up. “Kinky.”

“Definitely kinky,” Alice grinned. “Now take your clothes off.”

FP didn’t need to be told twice. He tossed his clothes onto the floor while Alice rummaged through her gigantic purse.

“You brought props?” FP came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her flannel clad waist. Alice smiled at the feel of him before pulling out perfectly coiled rope from the black hole of her bag. “Fuck, Al, that’s hot.”

“I’m glad you think so,” she turned her head, and placed a gentle kiss on his chin.

“You’ve thought about this. This is premeditated,” FP teased, nuzzling her hair and finally slipping his shirt off her shoulders. “You think about doing naughty things to me.”

“Are you complaining?” Alice rolled her eyes and took his hand, leading him back to the bed. “Didn’t think so.”

She gently pushed FP onto his back, admiring him for a moment. She wanted to lick and nibble him from head to toe, and judging by his growing member, he did too. They had all afternoon. She would get to it eventually.

“Hands up.”

FP obeyed without complaint. He clasped over his hands over his hand, and Alice climbed onto his lap, tied his wrists snugly together and attached them to the headboard.

She pulled back, admiring her handiwork. Alice gazed into his beautiful eyes, dark with arousal. “FP, if it gets too much, tell me.”

“Of course,” he nodded. “Alice, I trust you.”

Heart thumping, Alice rolled off him and reached for her purse again, her fingers searching for the eye mask she had stashed.

Without saying a word, she slipped the blindfold over his eyes and FP was engulfed in total darkness. With his senses heightened because of the blindfold, FP had to carefully listen for Alice’s movements to figure out what she planned on doing next.

He jerked slightly and moaned when he felt his ankles being tied to the bedposts at the end of the bed. With his legs spread eagle and hand above his head, FP was at her mercy.

Alice couldn’t wait to watch him squirm.

She climbed onto the bed and kneeled next to his right side. The bed dipped and FP instinctively tried to turn toward her. Alice could almost see him working out what was coming next.

Slowly, quietly, she nibbled at his earlobe. A low moan escaped him.

“Betty tells me that Gladys is coming back this week,” she whispered. She felt FP tense under her. This was certainly not what he was expecting. Alice continued her ministrations. “I just want to give you a friendly reminder that no matter what happens, _you are mine_.”

FP sucked in a sharp breath. “I can’t believe it. You’re jealous.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re mine, FP. From now on, you only get to cum when I let you.”

He was about to say something snarky, but was distracted by her nipping along his jawline towards his pulse point. The sounds of his uneven breathing got her soaking wet in no time.

Alice glanced back up and smiled when she noticed how his lips were slightly parted. She had thought about those lips more often than she was willing to admit. She kissed him, slipped her tongue, before quickly retreating. FP raised his head upright to try to recapture her lips.

“God damn it, Alice,” he cursed.

Alice laughed. “My game. My rules.”

She dragged her fingernails along his Serpent tattoo, on his right side - from his hip towards under his armpit. FP squirmed at the light touch. She took the moment to circle his nipple with her other hand. As it hardened under her touch, she leaned over and flicked it with her tongue. FP immediately responded with a loud moan. She leaned over towards the other nipple, pleased when she got the same response.

FP was so responsive to Alice’s touch his cock was already standing at attention.

Ever so slowly, Alice trails her fingers towards FP’s legs. She ran her nails against his inner thigh, getting closer and closer to his throbbing cock. She inched closer and lightly caressed his balls.

“Alice, please…”

She dropped her hand. Normally she wouldn’t mind complying and put him in her mouth and suck him dry.

But not today.

“Good things come to those who wait, FP.”

He pulled at the headboard trying to get loose, but her knots were too good. He let out a defeated groan and Alice almost felt bad.

To show him what he had already done to her, Alice straddled FP with her knees on either side of his waist.

“Can you feel what you do to me, FP?” Alice ground her hips and leaned forward so FP could feel her wetness drip onto his stomach and her hardened nipples rub against his.

With their bodies touching, and her hands on either side of his neck, she kissed him again. FP responded wildly. Their tongues danced together as Alice slowly rocked up and down on his body.

Her heart was beating so incredibly fast and she could easily explode right there on top of his stomach with his cock rubbing against her ass if she rubbed her clit just a little harder. Just a little faster.

But this wasn’t about her.

“Alice, please…” FP begged. “Ride me.”

She just had to lift her ass a little and scoot down a few inches and he would be inside her. He pleaded for her to sit on him, and she could feel him trying to wriggle those few inches.

“Fuck, FP. I want you so bad. Just not yet.”

Before she inevitably orgasmed, Alice retreated from FP. “I need a breather.”

They both needed to cool down.

By the time Alice return to the bedroom, FP had relaxed a little. His breathing was steadier, his erection no longer as pronounced. The rest of his body wasn’t nearly as wound up as before. Holding two glasses of water, Alice admired him from doorway, blushing slightly as she noticed her sweat and juices glistening on FP’s body.

“Thirsty?” she asked. Alice made her way to him, and placed one glass on the nightstand and the other at his lips.

“Yes,” he rasped.

She held the glass carefully as he eagerly quenched his thirst. When FP was finished, she gently kiss his cheek.

“Ready to finish?” Alice teased as she made her way over to the foot of the bed. Judging from the growl that left his lips, FP was more than ready.

Standing by the bedpost, Alice leaned over his left foot and enveloped his big toe with her hot mouth. Her tongue ran circles around it and flicked against it. With every flick, FP writhed from the pleasurable torture.

As Alice continued to suck, she ghosted her fingers up his calf, inching her way up towards FP’s inner thigh. He was fighting against the restraints, so Alice pulled back.

“I didn’t say you could do that,” she said pointedly as she climbed onto the bed in between his legs.

Starting with his ankles, Alice gently massaged her way up his calves. FP’s legs kicked involuntarily when she reached his knees.

“Fuck, Alice.”

She loved that she could do this to him.

Still pressing small circles into his legs, Alice continued heading north. His muscles were firm under her hands.

Much like before, Alice used her nails to lightly caress FP’s inner thigh as she worked her way up. Careful not to touch not to touch his waiting member, Alice teased with her fingers before following with her mouth. As the trail of butterfly kisses along his leg got closer and closer, FP’s soft moans grew louder and louder. He shifted, hoping her mouth would touch his aching want.

Alice lightly ran the pads of her fingers under his balls and lightly grazed this highly sensitive taint. FP jolted so quickly and intensely, Alice worried that she would fall off the bed.

That tiny spot had elicited such an electric response in FP that a little precum oozed from of the tip of his penis.

FP was hers for the taking.

While gently holding his balls in her hand, Alice ran her tongue from FP’s base to the tip where she finally got a little taste of what was to come. She licked and swirled her tongue around him before letting go abruptly.

“Alice…” he complained.

“No whining,” Alice chastised. “Or I might change my mind about letting you cum.”

She took FP’s rigid cock in her mouth again, enveloping him like a warm blanket. FP sighed as Alice slowly sucked, moving her head up and down in a steady rhythm.

Alice paused and let him go for a moment. “How badly do you want to cum?”

“So badly.”

Alice smiled even though he couldn’t see it and continued torturing him with her hand. She rubbed the precum around the tip. “Who do you belong to, FP? Who owns you?”

His dick twitched in her hand.

“You do, Alice,” he gasped. “You do, I’m yours. Mind, body and soul.”

“Then ask for permission.”

“Alice… Can you-” his words were drowned out by another moan. He had been teetering over the edge for so long. He was ready for the warmth of her mouth. “Please let me cum.”

That was all she needed.

Alice took his entire length in her mouth again and FP jolted. This time, instead of torturing him with a slow pace, she sucked him hard and fast. It didn’t take long before Alice was rewarded with his load of hot, sweet cum.

She tried to catch most of it in her mouth, but it was so fast and unexpected that she wasn’t able to. It leaked from the corners of her mouth and Alice could feel some of FP’s load trickling down her chin.

Breathing raggedly, FP fell limp against the headboard. He was a hot, sweaty, sticky mess and that moment he was the most amazing thing Alice had ever set eyes on.

She wiped her chin with the back of her hand, before reaching for his blindfold. She pulled it off and then untied the ropes that had kept him in place. As soon as his arms were free, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. She held him just as tightly.

“Do you need anything? Water?” she offered softly. “I’ve got snacks in my purse.”

She felt him shake his head. “Maybe later. This is good for now.”

Them together, embracing on his bed… It really didn’t get better than this.

“FP?” she mumbled into his shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“I think I might be a little jealous.”


End file.
